That's The Truth
by Poynters Princess
Summary: "At least lets make use of the bed!" Pudd M/M i really suck at summaries! more info and warnings inside!


Title: That's The Truth

Author: PoyntersPrincess

Rating: Major M Rating

Warnings Man/Man sex if you don't like that sorta stuff why are you here? Oh and some strong language!

Summary: "At least lets make use of the bed"

Disclaimer: I do not own McFly I only own the iPhone I wrote this on and all of the McFLY I did own them, well... but I don't so.

A/N: this is my first smut and Pudd fic, I can't write smut for the life of me! So please be nice! And I would like to thank my wonderful twin Daniel Harvison who looked over this for me! LOVE YOU HUN! And I don't know if the girlfriends are meant to be mentioned so I changed them.

* * *

><p><em>If <em>_you listen to the things that your friends say your gonna be lonely!_

Dougie hung his head in his hands as he looked at the set and sat down on the bed. It was well past midnight and everybody had gone home.  
>Back to their loved ones back to their girlfriends and boyfriends. Dougie had no one. Stacy was gone, left him for that arse of a footballer. Dougie let out a scream; he could hear it echoing around the empty warehouse. He screamed until his voice was raw and his throat hurt, he screamed for his heartbreak, he screamed because that bitch left him, he screamed until the tears were running down his cheeks and he broke down crying.<p>

"Dougie?" came a voice out of the deep darkness, Dougie looked up. Harry stood in front of him hands in pockets looking worried "are you ok? I heard you screaming" _no he wasn't ok, he had no one_.

"I'm fine" he lied, "just leave me a-fucking-lone, Haz" Dougie dipped his head again. Dougie felt the bed dip, why couldn't Harry leave him alone? He had Joanna to go home too.

"Don't lie to me, Poynter" Harry said nudging his friends shoulder "tell me what's up" Dougies head snapped up and threw and angry look at the drummer.

"What's up? What's up? Where the fuck, have you been for the past 3 bloody weeks? I have split up from my girlfriend! And you wanna know why Harry?" Dougie stood up and faced his friend "I said your name in my sleep! She fucking left me because I said your name. The girl I loved left me because I said your name! Explain that to me" Dougie was panting hard his breath coming out in White puffs of smoke.

"I thought she left you because she had outgrown you?" Harry said innocently, Dougie fought the urge to punch him.

"That's what she said? Bitch that she is, I should have listened to the fans" Dougie got up to leave but was stopped by Harry grabbing him by his wrist.

"Maybe your mind is trying to tell you something" Harry said looking up at Dougie "were things working out for you both?" Dougie shook his head.

"I keep thinking about someone. A guy" Harry stood up and ran his fingers through Dougies hair. It should have been a comfortinggesture but instead it made Dougies blood run hot and fast down south.

"Yeah and who is this guy?" Harry asked still running his large hands through his friends hair.

"He's tall, handsome, brown hair and has these amazing blue eyes" Dougie rambles enjoying the feeling.

"Is he good in bed?" Harry asks

"Yeah really good"

"How does he kiss?" Dougie opens his eyes, _when did they close?,_ and looks at Harry puzzled

"Wha-"he didn't finish his sentence as Harry crushes his lips with Dougies, Dougie moaned low and dirty and tries to deepen it but Harry pulls away.

"Sorry I'll go" Harry goes to leave but Dougie stops him.

"Wait!" he looks at the bed already messy but dry from the water scene, "at least let's make use of the bed" that is probably the most cheesiest thing he will ever say in his life. Harry chuckles and takes Dougie by the hand and leads him to the bed

"Let me make you feel so fucking good" he says lying the younger man down and starts to kiss his neck, his hands immediately undoing the bassists shirt buttons.

Dougie moans as Harry bites down on his neck leaving a nice purple mark. Dougie pushes Harry off and sees rejection flash across his face before he kisses him softly and gets rid of his shirt then goes to work on Harrys. Soon both boys are naked, chest to chest. The cold air in the warehouse making Goosebumps form on their skin.

"Harry please...I need you" Dougie pleads as Harry takes a nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue across the hard nub. Harry slides up and kisses Dougie. It's messy and dirty with too much tounge but it'sso fucking good! Harry runs his hand down Dougies chest and gives his  
>cock a few tugs; Harry used his thumb to massage Dougies cock head, feeling the precum Harry broke the kiss to lick his best friends' heavenly juices. Dougie doesn't think he has seen anything so hot in his life and thinks his dick has just gotten harder.<p>

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Dougs" Harry whispers running two fingers across Dougies bottom lip. Dougie takes the fingers in his hot mouth and started to suck on them making sure to get them nice and wet, he revels in Harrys taste, enjoys the feel of Harrys calloused fingers on his tongue, he whimpers like a fucking girl when Harry pulls them out but groans like a whore when those fingers circle his entrance. He wants those fingers in, and when they breach the first ring of muscle Dougie screams Harrys name.

"You ok?" Harry asks voice full of concern

"Bloody brilliant" he smiles and kisses Harry "now move" Harry smiles and twists his fingers, he thrusts them in an out, scissoring them, getting Dougie ready to take his manhood. Dougie is soon ready and Harry spits on his palm and strokes his cock a few times, getting some much needed friction. He lines himself up at Dougies hole.

"This will hurt a bit," he says "tell me of it gets too much and I'll stop" how that's going to work because Harry doesn't want to stop he just wants Dougie, he wants him writhing and moaning below him as he fucks him hard and fast. The bassist nods and takes Harrys hand, entwining his fingers and squeezes hard when Harry breaches him. The pain is unbearable; it burns as he stretches too accommodate Harrys thick cock, it feels like he is being ripped in two.

Harry on the other hand is trying not to come and is biting his bottom lip to distract himself Dougie is so fucking tight and hot around him, this is different from a girl, and ten times better. He wants to thrust out and in, fucking Dougie into the mattress and making him scream loud enough for the world to hear!

"Harry!" Dougie moans beneath him "move please" Harry opens his eyes and looks down into Dougies sky blue ones and moves, slowly at first trying to get Dougie used to the pain. The pain starts to fade away moving from ripping in two from the inside out to a soft burn that feels fucking amazing. Harry changes angle and Dougie sees stars and lights! Millions of them as he moans and groans and screams at Harry to keep hitting there! Harry complies and attaches himself to Dougies neck sucking hard as he speeds up and keeps hitting Dougies' prostate  
>dead on.<p>

"Faster, Harry! Harder please I'm gonna come in two seconds" Dougies eyes roll back into his head as Harrys hips piston faster, the sound of moans and groans, sweat slick skin slapping against skin and harsh breathing echoing around the warehouse.

"Dougie don't think I can hold on much longer!" Harry pants he's so close, so bloody close

"Me too!" Dougie replies and let's out a scream as he ejaculated, long pearly white ropes paint his chest, his walls clenching around Harry. This was too much for Harry, he suddenly felt his cock explode and several shots of cum flew inside Dougie, and with one last hard thrust Harry hit dougies prostate with his pulsating cock. He collapses on top of the bassist, not caring that he will be sticky afterwards, listening to his rapidly slowing heartbeat and looks up

"So who's better? Me or your dream guy" Harry asks as Dougie traces random patterns on Harrys back as the both come down from their orgasmic high.

"You for sure" Dougie laughs

"So you gonna think about Stacy any more?" Dougie laughs and places a soft kiss to Harrys temple.

"Who the fuck is Stacy?" Harry laughs at Dougies response all is quiet for a while until Harry speaks.

"Dougie, do you love me?"

The bassist looks down at his new lover and whispers "Yeah"

"Really?"

"That's the truth!"

* * *

><p>Wow lots of swearing I think.<br>Thanks for reading guys! If it's too graphic let me know and crit is welcome! Also reviews = Pudd hugs!

PoyntersPrincess  
>xxxxx<p> 


End file.
